The present invention relates to animal leashes and pertains particularly to a retractable leash.
Many households have animals, such as dogs and cats for pets. Such animals are frequently permitted out of doors for exercise and play and the like. Most cities, however, have leash laws requiring such animals to be on a leash at all times, while on public property.
Such animals are normally kept around the house and yard without a leash since such leashes tend to catch and snag on objects around the yard or house. It is therefore necessary to attach and remove a leash each time the pet is taken for a walk.
One approach to the elimination of the problem of constanting attaching and detaching a leash has been the provision of retractable leashes. Such retractable leashes have been developed for this purpose. Such leashes however have numerous drawbacks. Among the drawbacks of such prior art devices is the absence of suitable attaching means for attaching the leash assembly to a collar such that it provides a compact arrangement against the collar.
Another drawback to the prior art devices is that they have a handle for the owner to grasp which is not retractable into the housing and thus provides a rather large object hanging from the collar of the pet.
A still further problem with such devices is that the handles are normally of a hard material and thus if accidentially released, they injure the pet.
It is therefore desirable that a retractable leash assembly be available which is compact and convenient to use and has a non-injurous, easily storeable handle.